


Love Me Like Red Wine

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dinner, Feeding, Flirting, Foreplay, Harry Potter is a good cook, M/M, Teasing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Harry prepares a meal, but Draco can't focus on the food. It's not his fault that Harry's so damn attractive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950223
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Love Me Like Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> First day of October and I'm feeling the kinky fall vibes. Thank you Lizz for the super speed beta! 
> 
> Written for Day 1 of HP Kinktober: Foreplay. You can find the entire prompt list on the collection page :)

Draco sat across from Harry at dinner, sipping idly on a glass of red, the top few buttons of his white shirt undone, leaning on the table as if he hadn’t been raised in a manor. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asked, looking up from his meal. 

_I like you._

“Hmm?” Draco asked, taking another sip. He was already on his second glass. 

“Do you like it, dinner?” Harry smirked. 

Draco looked down at his plate, the garlic and herb pork roast that Harry had made for their first date night at Grimmauld. Right. Dinner. “Oh, yes, thank you. It’s very good.” 

Harry picked up his wine glass, chuckling. “You seem a bit preoccupied.” 

_Sure, by the way your biceps are straining against that indecently tight dress shirt, how your arse looked in those trousers while you were cooking._

“Only a little,” Draco simpered, licking his lips. “It’s the host’s job to entertain his guests.” 

Harry blinked, but a smile spread across his face, and he put down his glass. “Is that so?”

Draco nodded. “Of course, at the Manor, I would never let a guest become so distracted.” 

Harry stood up, circling around the table to lean on the back of Draco’s chair, his breath tickling Draco’s ear and sending a chill down his spine. “What would you like to focus your attention on?”

“You,” Draco whispered, pushing his glass away. 

Harry reached around Draco and took his fork, spearing a cut of meat. 

“I worked so hard to cook this for you,” Harry said, his eyes pleading, voice husky with want. “Let me help you focus.” 

Draco opened his mouth without thinking, and Harry fed him, a simple act of caring and attention that made Draco’s stomach twist. 


End file.
